Keeah Silver : The Dragon Girl
by Jackie Winters
Summary: Meet the heroine of Copper Canyon ; The elusive Keeah Silver in her on her newest adventure in life;fighting along side Max Steel against tons of enemies!Read and review please! Any ideas are welcome to my story!
1. Chapter 1

Keeah rode down the street dodging people and bikes on her skateboard . Life with powers was getting a bit harder , especially since a certain hero had popped up in Copper Canyon . She shook her head and turned into an alley that she and her best friend had called home from the beginning . Speaking of best friends , she smiled and jumped off her board as she neared the walls of the alley .

"Sup Sil ? Any news on Hero Boy and his sidekick ?"she asked the orange Ultra-Link .

"Nada . Seems when there's no action , they stay really low , "she joked , pointing up to the sky where a figure was flying .

"What does that guy think he's doing ? Proving he's an idiot ? " she laughed.

" ,I'm detecting some levels of strong energy . I think it might be the Elementor,"Her eye went wide as she pointed behind Keeah . She whirled around and looked straight at the elemental Ultra-Link .

"Aw nuts..."she groaned.

"THERE HE IS !" shouted two voices . Both girls covered their ears and hid as Max Steel flew down and fought the dark Ultra-Link . Keeah and Silver exchanged looks before nodding in unison . They merged and transformed into their Valkery mode , they're favorite of course.

"Hey Element Boy ?! Why don't you pick on someone your own size !" Both turned at the voice and stood agape at the flying armored girl . She was almost the size of Elementor ! She smirked under her mask and focused all her will power on a single beam of her energy . The fierce blue fire surrounded her with a powerful aura .The flame consumed him , causing an explosion . She looked at Max Steel and shouted "RUN DUMMY!RUN!" with a laugh , before running in her Speed mode.

"Come on Steel ! Let's split ! Go TURBO ! Speed ! "He raced away and looked for the mystery girl

"Where'd she go?" asked Steel , detaching from the suit.

"Right here , " They turned and saw her materialize against the wall

"Thanks for your help , I'm Max by the way," Steel waved

"And I'm Steel , "After he spoke , an Ultra-Link detached from her suit

"I'm Keeah and this ,"She gestured to her friend" Is Silver ,"

"Nice meeting you . Might I ask however . Ahem . WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING FIGHTING ELEMENTOR WITHOUT REINFORCEMENTS !?" Silver shouted at the top of her lungs

"Geez ! Sil could you be any louder ? I think all of American heard you ! And you might have burst my ears , " complained her counterpart .

"We were waiting for help , but it was taking too long and we ended up fighting ,"explained Steel.

Keeah laughed and rolled her eyes .'Classic boys . Never waiting..' she said to Silver through thought-speak . She looked at Max.

"Nice to meet you . See ya round , Hero Boy . GO DRACO ! SKY !"

An orange glow flurried around them as they transformed and flew away .

Blowing away a stray platinum blonde , way whiter than normal , Keeah lifted the five trays and served them to the customers . They barked orders left and right , it was a miracle she could keep up !

"Keeah , it's time for your break , "said the cook . She nodded and took off , heading to the skate park . Silver was hidden in her backpack , thinking about their encounter with Max Steel .

"Sil ? Is something wrong ? " she whispered to her life long friend . Silver shook herself , snapping out of her daze

"No . It's just...nevermind .Where we headed ?" She asked her human companion . Keeah frowned but shook off the thought when she felt a a strong energy

"Do you feel that Silver ? TURBO energy... but it's not coming from THI . So it can't be Dredd , "

"Noted . Let's follow it and see who we find ! "

"That's odd . Max , remember those flame readings from the girl we met a week ago ?" Asked the blue Ultra-Link as they headed to N-Tek . His brown haired partner gave him a puzzled look before nodding .

"Yeah , I remember . She was really powerful . Good fighter too ," he answered after thinking a little ,"Why ya ask ?"

"Because I'm picking up those same readings again . Maybe it's her ! Forge said if we found any evidence of her , to tell him ! Come on !"

Max laughed and followed Steel into an alley , where a certain skater was speaking to an orange Ultra-Link .

"Sil , we've searched the whole place . No TURBO user here . Let's head back home . I'm beat," complained the platinum blonde girl with orange in her hair . Clearly they liked that color .

"But ! Keeah ! That's unfa -"Her sentence was cut short as she noticed their watchers . Both girls gasped and quickly fled down the streets , speeding past the boys

Steel hovered in mid-air before both looked at each other .

"TURBO time ?" Asked Max

"Yes please ," They merged and flew after the pair of girls in Flight mode . Looking up,Keeah growled and turned at an alley , rushing into a warehouse .

"GO DRACO ! SKY !" Both girls merged and tore through the ceiling , flying past their pursuer . Keeah turned and sent a bolt of flame at Max before a net suddenly captured both human and alien .

"LET ME OUT !" She commanded before both she and Silver were knocked out with a bomb .

*Groans* Opening her eyes groggily , Keeah scanned her surroundings . The place was too well armed for her to break out .

"Glad to see you awake , "She turned to face the speaker and narrowed her eyes at the brunette teen .

"Where am I?!" She hissed . Max backed up a little , but Steel flew up to her , only inches from her face .

"I will not tolerate that kind of tone , young lady !"He moved his arm warningly at her . She raised her fist , flames crackling lively .

"Or we'll do it your way ..."He flew behind Max , peeking out to look at their 'guest' .

"Relax . You're at N-Tek . So you're the famous and elusive Keeah Silver huh ?" He joked . Keeah scoffed and rolled her eyes .

"Oooh ! How'd you guess ?" She asked sarcastically . Max pointed behind him to a screen , showing a file on herself and Silver .

"Ok , that's creepy with a K ! I hope it doesn't bug you but , what am I doing here ? And why we're you spying on me and Sil !? " She asked , tearing her gaze away from the screen .

"N-Tek has - or rather had - been tracking you and wanted to bring you in order to keep you away from Miles Dredd . He would take your TURBO energy in a heartbeat ," explained a new voice . She turned and saw a boy about her age on a skateboard , holding a kind of tablet .

"Thanks Berto . Like he said . TURBO energy -"She put up her hand , signaling silence .

"I don't have that , " She said simply . Silver nodded and flew next to her , arms crossed .

" Que ? You don't have TURBO energy !? "She laughed and lifted her open palm , it creating a simple , but feisty fire .

"I have something more ...powerful . Dragon Flame . The rarest and purest energy the universe has to offer . Few can weild it's power , " she explained , using the spark to create a miniature dragon .

"Which is where I join in . Keeah provides the juice I need , and I help her out controlling it and discovering new abilitiels with it ! Recently her new power involves detecting TURBO energy , " Silver continued .

"Exactly why N-Tek has to keep you two a secret , "They all looked at the source of the voice to see a man in some tupe of armor , showing a large battle scar on the chest plate .

"Hey Uncle Ferrus , " said Max , snapping Keeah and Silver back to reality . He was Max's uncle ?

"As Berto and Max explained , your energy packs quite a punch . Exactly what Dredd wants . Getting your flame , he'd be set for life ,"Keeah scoffed along with Silver

"He can't . I've fought Dredd before . His siphoning device was damaged when he tried to tear away my flame . In the right hands , Dragon Flame can be used to do many great the wrong hands,though,it can be used to cause catastrophic damage to anyone or anything ,"She crossed her arms , winking at Silver . A question mark replaced her eye for a second .

"If you say you don't need help , can we at least see how strong you are ? Maybe you could join N-Tek and help us , " Max suggested . Silver and Keeah exchanged glances .

"Alright . Let's fire it up !" Keeah banged her fist into her palm fiercely , ready to start .


	2. Chapter 2

Keeah looked at the robots before her with a fearless spirit .

"Piece of cake !" Laughed Sil . Nodding her approval , they merged

"GO DRACO !CAMOE !"Shouted the duo , vanishing into thin air

Keeah laughed and grabbed one of the blasters from the robots , appearing against the wall .

"Heads up boys !"She called out , blasting 4 robot's heads off and sending them at them . They ducked as more parts came flying .

"That it ? Cause I'm getting bored already ," she said , adding in a yawn . Silver laughed , detaching from the suit .

"Yeah ! Didn't you say you can fight ?" Taunted the Ultra-Link . Steel rolled his eye and nodded along with Max .

"GO TURBO !STRENGTH !"

Keeah smirked and jumped up , the punch Max sent at her missing completely .

"GO DRACO !SKY !"In a flurry of flaming lights they transformed into their flight and took off , flying over Max and Steel .

"Nice try boys !" She laughed tauntingly . Landing behind them , she blasted him against the wall with force , leaving a large dent .

"Ready Sil ? Last mode , and we win this . GO DRACO !DRAGON FURY !"She shouted . They transformed into a fierce mode , flying above Max with ease . She smirked and created a power beast from her flame . The roaring dragon picked up Max , and flew him in a dizzying ride till he launched him back at the crew .

"That . Is the kind of power needed to fight an elemental monster 50 times your size , boys ! So ? When do we start ?"Asked Silver , as both girls earned astonished looks from Max , Steel , and Berto . She laughed and hopped on her skateboard .

"See ya round boys !"called out Silver before the two girls left in a flurry of flames .

A week had gone by and Keeah and Silver had helped Max and Steel plenty ! From fighting Dreddnaughts to facing off with Elementor . He called it chaos , but she called it fun . She piled up the dirty plates from tables and balanced them , taking them to the kitchen .

"Five smoothies , 4 pies and one piece of cocoa butter toast !" She called to the chef . He nodded and quickly gave her the finished food . She saluted playfully and got back to work when a familiar group enetered the café .

"Oh hey Max ! Kirby , Sydney ! So what can I do for you ?"

She pulled out a notepad and blew a hair out of her face , ready to take their order .

"We just came to ask if you'd join us on a trip to THI ,"informed Max ,"My mom's the CEO , and let's us try out all the new games ,"

She smiled and , laughed

"Sounds like a blast ! Sure ! My shift's up anyhow !"She said , taking off her apron . She hung it on a rack and grabbed her skateboard .

"THI right ? Not too far !See ya there !"she said before speeding away . She rode down the streets on her board , followng the directions from Silver via thought - speak . Stopping as Max pulled up in his car , she noticed something was off with Sydney

"Hey , Syd ? Is everything okay ?" She asked the blonde .

"Huh ? Oh yeah , I'm fine . It's just that the last time we came , Kirby , Max's mom , and myself were turned into toxic zombies , if you can believe that , " she explained . Keeah nodded with a knowing smile .

"Hey ! No sweat ! If anyone turns into a zombie , Imma bet Max Steel , will tots rescue you ..." she laughed , thinking about how Max talked about Syd all the time . Sydney smiled with a light laugh as they headed inside the building . Uneasiness swept over Keeah as she looked at the black and red skyscraper . It felt familiar for some odd reason .

''COME ON KEEAH!'' She looked at Max and raced after the three , catching up quickly .

''Ah!So you're Keeah?'' asked Molly . Keeah nodded , her board still in hand .

''It's nice meeting you Mrs . McGrath ,''she smiled . She caught up to Max when an alarm went off suddenly .

_RED ALERT!TOXON IN THI!_


	3. Chapter 3

Keeah ducked as glass shattered above them all , the walking toxic trashbag flying in .

'EEWW!WHAT IS THAT SMELL!?' Silver shouted in her mind . She cringed and rubbed off the small cuts from the glass .

'Not now , Sil!Toxzon got out of prison!AGAIN! ' she shot back . She looked at Max as the people evacuated the building .He nodded with a smile .She grinned dangerously and tossed up her bag as Silver flew out

''Comin in hot!'' she shouted and merged with Keeah .

''GO DRACO!''She shouted , transforming in a flaming explosion .

''Hey Trashy!Ready to get a beatdown?'' shouted Max , already in strength mode .

''Amateurs!You cannot defeat me!'' shouted Toxzon...before receiving a powerful kick from behind that knocked him over .

Keeah dusted off her hands and faced the toxic waste villian .

''Now there are 2 ways this fight an go down...1 you walk away and we let you be..or my favorite..2 you attck us and we fight back..your choice Stinky ,''she warned . Silver detached from her suit and nodded , a small flame glow covering the Ultra-Link .

''Who are you!?'' he demanded .

''The name's Keeah . Keeah Silver!GGGRRR YAH!''She held up her hands above her hand and sent a fireball at him and a bubble captured him .

''Call up N-Tek . We got a guest coming over...'' laughed Silver . Steel detached and quickly scanned Toxzon .

''Odd...Keeah?What is this bubble made of?''

''My Dragon Flame , duh . It can mold itself into whatever I want'' She opens her palm , creating a small statue of a dragon roaring .

''Well , either way , Toxzon will be spending plenty of time locked up!''

Keeah watched from afar as Max had fun with his mom , tears pricking her eyes. She wiped them away and left before he could notice her .

''*Sigh*Why did they leave me...why Sil?'' she asked her best friend . The memories of her parents haunted her day and night..How could they abandon their only daughter?She looked u at the sky , seeing the heart shaped cloud above . She let her tears fall and headed to the alley she lived in . She hid her skateboard and sat against a wall , now crying her heart out . She closed her eyes and sang softly to herself , unaware of a certain duo listening to her

I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom to make it all better.  
I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom who will let me, whatever.

I want a mom to take my hand,  
and make me feel like a holiday.  
A mom to tuck me in at night,  
and chase the monsters away.  
I want a mom to read me stories,  
and sing a lullaby.  
And if I have a bad dream,  
To hold me when I cry.

I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom to make it all better.  
I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom that will let me, whatever, forever.

And when she says to me, she will always be there,  
To watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared.  
Oh, and when she says to me, I will always love you,  
I won't need to worry, cause I'll know that it's true.

I want a mom when I get lonely,  
and take the time to play.  
A mom who can be a friend,  
and find a rainbow when it's gray.  
I want a mom to read me stories,  
and sing a lullaby.  
And if I have a bad dream,  
To hold me when I cry.

I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom to make it all better.  
I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom that will let me, whatever, forever.

I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom to make it all better.  
I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom that will let me, whatever, forever.

I want a mom, I want a mom, I want a mom to last forever.  
I want a mom, I want a mom, I want a mom to last forever.  
I want a mom, I want a mom to last forever.  
I want a mom, I want a mom to last forever

''Wow..you have an amazing voice Kee...'' She jumped at the voice and opened her eyes to see Max and Steel .

''Oh um..thanks Max...'' she said quietly,''Um..w-why are you here?''

''My mom and I saw you and wanted to know if you'd wanna spend the night at our place?It's the least we can do after the beat down you gave Stinky back at THI!''

She smiled and looked up at him

''I'd love to , Max''


	4. Chapter 4

Keeah looked at the giant T-Rex before her , one of Extroyer's newest forms .

''Ok Keeah . Your goal is to defeat him!Give it all ya got!'' Berto's voice said over an intercom . She laughed and dodged a swipe at her head .

''Easy big boy!Has anyone ever told you not to mess with fire?GO DRACO!DRAGON FURY!'' She transformed in a raging flame blast and once it died down , she had disappeared...only to appear riding on the monstrous T-Rex's head.

''Easy!Things could..heat up!YAH!''She focused a fire beam and jumped down , a circle of fire forming around transformed and turned into a furious black tiger . She raised her hands up , making a flame cage .

''Be a good kitty now!Or it's back to zoo!''She stopped as a buzzer rang and the simulation ended . She groaned and looked at Max and Berto as Sil detached and flew next to her .

''Ok everything is just fine , but don't get too cocky .Your Dragon Flame has power but still you aren't God and can get beat!'' informed Forge . She rolled her eyes and left the training room . She grabbed her IPod from her bag and put the earbuds in her ears . She sang quietly along with the song , Welcome To The Show by Britt Nicole .

Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight  
We're gonna take you high, before you realize  
'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow  
Feel the excitement grow, oh  
This is where you let go

Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were madefor flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show

Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way  
Oh, oh, we don't need permission  
We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change  
Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo  
Oh, oh, we're about to lose control  
Oh, oh, everybody knows  
Oh, oh, this is where you let go

Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show

And put your hands u-u-up  
We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
We've only just beg-u-u-n  
And it's too late to r-u-un, you can't run  
So put 'em u-u-up  
We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp  
We've only just begun, and you can't run

Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show(2x)

We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp  
We've only just begun, and you can't run(2x)

She nodded her head and once the song ended she put it on replay as she left to work . At work she took orders and at her break ate a couple pieces of candy she had then got back on her shift . Life was hard...especially when you were the new hero!


	5. Chapter 5

Keeah picked up the plates and sighed . She wasn't gonna meet the goal of 200 this month at any cost .

"This is the worst job EVER!''

She looked at the wall clock and sighed . Her shift had one more hour then break .Taking a couple more plates in hand , she carried them away before crashing into someone and dropping it all on herself .

''Oh my gosh!I-I'm so sorry!'' said the person while laughter rose up in the cafe .She looked up and saw it was Max .Tears pricked her eyes as she stood up and ran out quickly , blinded by her tears .He groaned and ran out after her , finding her alone in an alley surrounded by some robbers .

''Now you've done it boys!Hiyah!''She kicked them away from her before climbing a fire escape to make her getaway .

''Stupid life...Why in the world was I cursed like this?!''she shouted .

''Ok relax Kee-Kee!It was just a tiny mistake!I'm sure Max is sorry!'' said Silver

''I am!''They jumped and saw the brunette standing with his robotic buddy .

''You ok?'' asked Steel .Keeah shook her head and looked up at him with puffy red eyes

''Yikes!I mean-''

''It's ok Steel...just remembering my birth parents...Exactly this day they died when I was a baby...''She wiped away tears that formed in her eyes as Ma sat next to her , putting an arm around her shoulders .

''I bet you miss them huh?'' asked her friend .

''Everyday...they..um they left me at birth...all I ca remember was them saying I was a burden on their lives...but even though they hated me..I-I still love them...''Max smiled a little at her and brought her closer .She let her tears fall freely till she could cry no more .

''You know Max?I always wondered what it was like to have an older brother...thanks for acting like on to me...''


	6. Chapter 6

Keeah screamed in horror as Max went flying from a hit by Dredd

''MAX!'' she screamed at the top of her lungs .She ran over to him in a flash as Dredd vanished from sight .His helmet disintegrated and revealed him with his eyes open but a red color

''M-Max?''She stepped away from him as his suit turned black and red in color .Steel detached from the suit and hid behind Keeah in fright .

''Max?Sorry Dragon Girl..It's Dark Max now...''She gasped as he blasted her with a black surge of TURBO energy .

''AAAHHHH!Max!Please listen to me!I know you're there!'' she shouted but her claims were drowned out by the sound of N-Tek's jump jets as they took her away .

''What happened to my son!?'' cried Molly . Keeah stopped crying and opened her mouth to speak

''D-Dredd hit h-him with his energy..I-It somehow corrupted h-him!'' she explained to her between sobs .

''We need to somehow turn him back!But how?'' huffed Steel .

''Wait!Steel?!How did you not get corrupted?!'' asked Forge . Steel shrugged when they heard a whisper from Keeah .

''What is it Kee?'' asked her best friend .

''M-My Dragon Flame...I-It can cure him I-I think...maybe if I focus all the posotive good thought...It might turn him back?'' she explained with a broken heart .They all gasped and nodded .She smiled , a glint of hope in her green eyes shining brightly .

"Hey! I have something to tell you Max!" She shouted at the corrupted hero .He smirked and fired a black blast at her .

"WHOA!HEY!Ever heard of manners?!"she shouted , ducking . She raised her palm and focused on the good traits of Max

"That's foolish Keeah! I'm much stronger than you think I am!"he laughed darkly before firing another blast .She dodged it once more as a small ball of light formed in her hands .A tear fell on it as she whispered for it to please work .She lifted it up and tossed it at him , hearing it hit him and his groans of pain as the bright flash dimmed .She looked at Max and almost broke down at the sight of him back to normal .

"W-What happened?" He coughed .She laughed and threw her arms around him

"Tell ya later Max..let's just get you to your home..." she beamed and helped him walk away from the chaos area where she'd just had to fight her best friend...


	7. Chapter 7

Opening the door , hundreds of joyfilled voices screamed Keeah's name as loud as they could , making her smile in delight .

''Ah so you did remember huh?''she teased them before they tackled her in a giant group hug .They all giggled and ran off only to return with a gift for her .

''OPEN IT!OPEN IT!'' they chorused in unison . She laughed and opened the box to find a beautiful drawing of her and the children of the orphanage .

''O-Oh guys..that's so sweet of you!'' She smiled and then put on some music like she always did so they could sing and dance .

Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long before we knew we could

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe?  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe

In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proved in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here (Now I'm standing here)  
With heart so full I can't explain

Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say

There can be miracles when you believe (when you  
believe)_  
_Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill (it's hard to kill)  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve (you can achieve)  
When you believe?  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe

A-shir-a la-do-nai ki go-oh ga-ah  
A-shir-a la-do-nai ki go-oh ga-ah  
Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai  
Mi-ka-mo-cha ne-dar ba ko-desh  
Na-chi-tah v'-chas d'-cha am zu galata  
Na-chi-tah v'-chas d'-cha am zu galata  
A-shir-a, a-shir-a, a-shir-a  
(repeat)

There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill ( it's hard to kill)  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve (you can achieve)  
When you believe?  
Somehow you will  
Now you will  
You will when you believe ( when you believe)

You will when you believe

Keeah stopped singing and looked at the still dancing kids in joy .

'Such a sweet sight huh , Sil?' she asked her partner in though-speak .

'Yep!Now I get why you love seeing these rugrats play each time we come!They are boundless and free-like you!' She laughed and put another song on for the kids , not seeing the duo watching from afar .

''Wow..I had no idea she worked here too..'' piped up Steel

''It's not work Steel . It's called volunteering;people giving up free time to help out others...I had no idea she volunteered at this place''

''Well , we better go now..before she finds us and tears us up that is...''


	8. Chapter 8

Grabbing her board from the wall of the simulator , Kee couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness off .She turned around and screamed .

"MAXWELL MCGRATH!DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!''She ripped off the monster mask from his face and hit his head with it .

''OW!What it was just a prank!'' he laughed , rubbing his forehead .

''Yeah whatever..but take that as a warning..Next time you'll get a face full of my Dragon Flame..'' she warned , a spark shining in the lime green orbs as a warning sign for him to run .He gulped and nodded .

''So what's up?Other than the lame pranks..''

''WH-HEY!Well my uncle said to call you up . Said Sil had discovered a new mode and wanted you guys to test it out?''  
Her eyes widened and she jumped up happily .

''YES!Finally I can try out my Ice Flame mode!'' At that moment Silver flies in and attaches to her in the suit .

''Ready Kee-Kee?''

''You kiddin'?I've been dying to try out this mode!'' she laughs before transforming into the icy fire mode .

''Whoa...This feels awesome!''

''Come on let's go to Forge so he knows it works!'' Max laughs , leading her to Forge's office . She nods and walks next to him , but suddenly begins to feel weak .Her eyes can barely focus as they enter the office .

''Keeah?Are you ok...?'' she heard Max as , but his voice sounded faraway . She looks up at him before blacking out completely...

* * *

She opened her eyes to find herself in a dorm of N-Tek , strapped to some machines .

''KEE-KEE!'' Silver shrieked before nearly tackling her .For a tiny robot , she had plenty of strength .

''Wh-What happened to me Sil?''

''The Ice Flame?It was unstable!You've bee out cold for 8 days Keeah!'' Her eyes grow wide and she stands up straight in bed quickly .

" What!? I've been out that long!?" She gasped . She held her hands to her chest when the door opened and Max came inside with Forge and Steel .

"Oh good you're awake...How ya feel Kee?" Asked Max

"Wiped out..I doubt we'll be using that mode anytime soon..."


	9. Chapter 9

Tossing and turning in the small recovery room bed , Keeah mumbled while still asleep .She cried a little , causing Silver to wake up .

"Keeah? Keeah wake up! It's just a dream! Come on wake up!" Her eyes opened slowly , revealing dull saddened lime green orbs .She looked at Silver full of melancholy .

"I...I'm sorry I woke you up Sil...Go back to sleep...it was just a silly nightmare again.." she sobbed , turning her back to the robot and facing the wall .She closed her eyes and didn't notice Silver open the door and let in Max and Steel .

"That one again huh?How bad was it this time?'' she asked .

''A-After they left me in the alley...you..you didn't come..and my powers got loose..It was torture Silver..Just torture..'' she sighed , eyes closed tight .

''Wow talk about a bad dream!'' She gasped and looked at Steel who was flying next to Silver .

''G-Go away guys!I-I'm fine now!'' Max crossed his arms and sat at the foot of her bed .

''Not until you tell us about your nightmares..It might help stop them you know?'' He smiled warmly at her .She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath .

''Every night I have dreams..god and bad..but the most haunting one is the night my parents left me..left me to rot on the streets...It's horrible..I wake up screaming for them to come back for me...But it's just..hopeless...''She wipes away a tear from her eye and looks up at him shyly .

''I-It's kinda dumb , I know but-''

''But they should never have left you!Their only kid?I get what it's like not having a dad but...I'm really sorry about that..''He put a hand around her and hugged her .

''Thanks Max..You really are like an older brother to me...caring...sweet...and just as annoying sometimes!''

''Wh-Hey!Annoying!?'' he laughed .She pushed him off her bed and laughed brightly , something she hadn't done since waking up .

''Hey it's back!'' exclaimed Steel .

''Huh?What is?''

''That!The fire you always get in your eyes!Since you woke up 3 days ago , it hasn't returned!'' explained Max .She laughed lightly and freely at him .

''You know?When I first joined N-Tek I thought it wouldn't be any fun..but I was wrong...I-I found people who really are for me..like..like a family ,''She wrapped her arms around her knees as Max stood back up and sat next to her .He grinned at her as she fell asleep and then let himself fall asleep too , her head on his shoulder..

And that was exactly how Molly found them and saw how they would one day be perfect brother and sister...


	10. Chapter 10

Keeah put the ear buds in her ears as the music from her IPod began , Good Feeling by Flo Rida .She nodded along with the music as she sketched out pictures of people she knew at N-Tek;Max , Steel , Forge , Berto , etc. Once she finished sketching out a picture of Cytro vs Max , she colored it with her old worn down color pencils .She sang under her breath as the music changed to Halo by Beyonce .She put down her sketchbook and left to get some water, not noticing Steel pick up the book to look at the pictures .

''Incredible detail and structure!So life like!''he said in wonder at the picture of Max fighting Toxzon .He flipped the page and a question mark replaced his eye .The picture was of a young family;a mother, father and baby girl at a hospital .But at the bottom it read the words 'Not All Dreams Come True...' in neat cursive lettering .

''Odd..the child she's holding bears a remarkable resemblance to...Keeah?But that means this would be her family...Oh..'' He saw a new picture that showed Keeah at age 3 crying near a small area...

''WHAT ARE DOING!?''He dropped the book at Keeah's sharp tone .She picked it up with teary eyes and turned her back to the blue Ultra-Link .He looked at her oddly .

''Why did you look at them?!'' she snapped at him .

''I-I was curious!''She ignored him and closed the journal .

''J-Just don't do it again Steel!T-These pictures ar-are very personal to me ok?''She wiped away stray tears and held the book to her chest .

''Ok I understand Keeah...But might I ask however?How did you learn to draw like that?'' he asked , pointing to her drawings .She smiled and blew a strand of hair from her face .

''Live alone for 15 years..you get lots of downtime to earn new skills...Art was...relaxing to me .It let me release the feelings I ould never talk about .But some of these drawings are scenes from dreams or things I've seen in everyday life ,like this one ,''She pulled out a picture of the pier and the ocean view .

''Wow!It looks remarkably life like!How'd you learn to do that?''She shrugged

''That's a secret!''

''Great . Another secret kept from me...''he said as an X replaced his eye and Keeah laughed .


	11. Chapter 11

We were made to be courageous  
We were made to lead the way  
We could be the generation  
That finally breaks the chains  
We were made to be courageous  
We were made to be courageous

We were warriors on the front lines  
Standing, unafraid  
But now we're watchers on the sidelines  
While our families slip away

Where are you, men of courage?  
You were made for so much more  
Let the pounding of our hearts cry  
We will serve the Lord

We were made to be courageous  
And we're taking back the fight  
We were made to be courageous  
And it starts with us tonight

The only way we'll ever stand  
Is on our knees with lifted hands  
Make us courageous  
Lord, make us courageous

This is our resolution  
Our answer to the call  
We will love our wives and children  
We refuse to let them fall

We will reignite the passion  
That we buried deep inside  
May the watchers become warriors  
Let the men of God arise

We were made to be courageous  
And we're taking back the fight  
We were made to be courageous  
And it starts with us tonight

The only way we'll ever stand  
Is on our knees with lifted hands  
Make us courageous  
Lord, make us courageous

Seek justice  
Love mercy  
Walk humbly with your God

In the war of the mind  
I will make my stand  
In the battle of the heart  
And the battle of the hand

In the war of the mind  
I will make my stand  
In the battle of the heart  
And the battle of the hand

We were made to be courageous  
And we're taking back the fight  
We were made to be courageous  
And it starts with us tonight

The only way we'll ever stand  
Is on our knees with lifted hands  
Make us courageous  
Lord, make us courageous

We were made to be courageous  
Lord, make us courageous

Opening her eyes as she finished singing , Keeah heard the applause from behind her .She turned and saw Sydney and Max in the cafe .

''Guys!?What are you doing here!?'' she said with the slightest hint of blush on her face .

''Well...We came to eat but seems we found a show at the same time!' laughed Sydney .She glared at her before sighing and getting back to her job .

''So why were you on stage?'' asked the blonde .

''It's how I earn extra cash .Tips and my paycheck only get me so far so I perform to earn some more money .It's not much but it gets me by at least ,'' she explained as she cleared a table when her shift ended .

''Wow!You work really hard!''She looked at Max .

''You have no idea!I'm planning on getting a better paying job , but I can't find one other than this , so until I can...well I'm stuck as a waitress and performer...'' she said with a shrug as they left .She plugged her ear buds into her ears and headed off to the skate park .

''If only I could find a better job..then I could help out some more at the orphanage...''

* * *

Ok my dear readers!I need your help!I want Kee ideas from you!Abilities modes or even a new job for her!PM me your ideas and if i like em then they might go into my story!

JACKIE OUT!


	12. Chapter 12

Kee watched the other dancers as they danced incredibly to the rockin music .She lapped her hands as the break dancers continued their performance .

''Alright alright alright!We want anyone of you who thinks they got the skill , to come on up and join us on the most scorchin number we have...'Hands In The Air'!So?Who's up for a little dancing?''asked the main dancer , Alex .She looked at the crowd around her and laughed before stepping forward .

''Uh ya sure you wanna do this kid?Seems a bit too much for a youngster like you!'' he laughed .

''Just spin the tunes pretty boy and you'll see what I can do...Let's light it up..''She nodded at the DJ with a danger filled grin .The crowd shouted in surprise as Alex stepped back and gave her the floor .She took off her ripped jean vest , leaving her with her orange midriff tank , shorts with chains and turquoise converse .

''Uh ok .We'll see what you're made of kid!Roll it!'' She smirked at him and began dancing sickeningly as the music played

Dance all night  
I said dance all night

Hey baby girl  
Lookin' all done up  
I wanna know  
Where did you come from?  
The heat begins to raise  
Hot woman  
The club's about to go into flames and  
The speakers thumpin'  
Let's party hard  
And just move something  
The vibe is right and it goes-goes-goes somethin'-somethin'  
Like this

Such a beautiful crowd, level's on ten  
They're standing on chairs  
With their hands up in the air  
Girls gettin' real wild  
Hair blowin' in the wind  
Girls standing on chairs  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air

High heels standing on them soft couch cushions  
Careful not to break your concentration  
Maintain sexy as she maintains balance, balance  
If you fall, baby girl it won't be cute at all, at all  
Drink in your left hand, left hand  
Girlfriend in your right, your right  
On the couch dancin', dancin'  
Holdin' on for dear life, life  
Thump of the music plus flash of the lights plus  
Long legs and a short skirt equal one hell of a night I'm talking 'bout

Such a beautiful crowd, level's on ten  
They're standing on chairs  
With their hands up in the air  
Girls gettin' real wild  
Hair blowin' in the wind  
Girls standing on chairs  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air

I got my eyes closed  
Jumpin' up and down baby I'm on ten  
I got my eyes closed  
Listen' to the sounds so hypnotizing  
Hey  
And I bet before the night ends  
Hey  
I'm gon' find one that I'm liking  
Take her home, get on next morning  
Baby girl, gimme that one more thing before you go

I got my eyes closed  
I got my eyes closed  
I got my eyes closed

Such a beautiful crowd, level's on ten  
They're standing on chairs  
With their hands up in the air  
Girls gettin' real wild  
Hair blowin' in the wind  
Girls standing on chairs  
with their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air  
With their hands up in the air

She ended as the crowd roared their approval .She walked over to him and took the mike .

''What was that pretty boy?Said I couldn't handle it?Hm?Well the crowd sure disagrees with ya!''She shoved it back at him and sashayed away from him .

''Oh and tell them if they wanna see more of my dancing?That you'd better watch your ego!''She popped up her collar and left the building with many people begging her to do more .She smiled and winked

''No prob...But not tonight...''


	13. Chapter 13

Walking into the dance stage , the crowd roared with delight. Alex however rolled his eyes .

''Look who came crawling back to the stage after only a couple weeks!'' he taunted , walking around her in a circle .

''Oh it's been that long?I thought I had only seen your sorry butt at the park yesterday begging me to return!''

''Oooohhhhh!He just got burned!'' laughed some people in the crowds .

''Alright alright kid!We get it!Just let us spin the tunes and you do your thing!Spin it DJ!''She grinned and threw her vest at him as the beat began .

_[Pitbull]_  
J-Lo!

_[Jennifer Lopez]_  
It's a new generation (Mr. Worldwide) of party people

_[Pitbull]_  
Get on the floor (dale)  
Get on the floor (dale)  
RedOne!

_[Jennifer Lopez]_  
Let me introduce you to my party people in the club, huh.

_[Pitbull]_  
I'm loose  
And everybody knows I get off the chain  
Baby it's the truth  
I'm like Inception, I play with your brain  
So don't sleep or snooze  
I don't play no games so don't do-do-don't get it confused no  
'cause you will lose yeah  
Now, now pump-pump-pump-pum-pum-pump-pump it up  
And back it up like a Tonka truck  
Dale

_[Jennifer Lopez]_  
If you go hard you gotta get on the floor  
If you're a party freak then step on the floor  
If you're an animal then tear up the floor  
Break a sweat on the floor  
Yeah we work on the floor  
Don't stop keep it moving  
Put your drinks up  
Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
Let the rhythm change your world on the floor  
You know we're running shit tonight on the floor  
Brazil, Morocco  
London to Ibiza  
Straight to L.A. New York  
Vegas to Africa (Dale!)

_[Jennifer Lopez]_  
Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

_[Verse 2]_  
I know you got it clap your hands on the floor  
And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor  
If you're a criminal kill it on the floor  
Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor  
Don't stop keep it moving  
Put your drinks up  
Its getting ill  
It's getting sick on the floor  
We never quit, we never rest on the floor  
If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor  
Brazil, Morocco  
London to Ibiza  
Straight to LA, New York  
Vegas to Africa (Dale!)

_[Chorus]_  
Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

_[Pitbull]_  
That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy  
Seven tray donkey donk  
All I need is some vodka, some chonkey coke  
And watch it she gon' get donkey konged  
Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy  
I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me  
Dale  
Don't believe me just bet me  
My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me  
L.A. Miami New York  
Say no more get on the floor  
Get on the floor

_[Jennifer]_  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

The crowd jumped and clapped their hands along with the music and screamed as she ended .

''How's that for a show big boy?Or you think you can do better?'' she taunted .He laughed at her

''Oh!Feisty are we?Then it's official!You got a thing for me!''She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips

''Oh please!All I feel for you is sorry!Sorry you can't do any better!See ya!My fans await me pretty boy!

She jumped off the stage and left , leaving an impression on all of the people

''Who was that girl?How did she do it?Where'd she learn those moves?''

That was a secret she kept under lock and key...


	14. Chapter 14

Sil flew past Kee and stopped in front of her .

''Kee-Kee!Let's be reasonable!I'm sure that he was joking!'' she reasoned

''Joking!?He said I'm powerless!You saw it!Ugh!That-That jerk!'' she stopped in her tracks .Why would Max say that to her?Unless...She gasped and ran back to him .

''Oh hey Keeah!'' he said with a devilish grabbed him by the shirt and growled at him

''What have you done to the Maxwell I know!?Tell me you monster!''Dark Max smirked at her and pushed her away , knocking her to the floor .

''I won't tell you!Why would I?Last time your almost finished me off!But not this time!This time I _will _gain control of Maxwell and defeat all his enemies!And you too!Now get out of my way!''He stormed away from her before finding Steel and corrupting him also

''NO!''She ran after him as he suddenly vanished into thin air!She pounded her fists on the walls in rage .It was all her fault!She'd gotten carried away .She sighed and sat down to think .

''I've gotta fix this...I have to ,''She got up and looked at Silver with teary red eyes .

''I'm in!''She said as a happy face emoticon replaced her eye .Kee smiled .

''Let's do this!GO DRACO!SKY!''

* * *

''Where could he have gone Sil?Copper Canyon isn't exactly a large city so we should've found him already!''

''I know!And I'm not picking up any readings!It's like he vanished into thin a-Turn around!Turn around and run!He's coming!''She gasped as a blast hit her and knocked her out of the sky .She got up and glared at him beneath her helmet .

''You!I've been looking for you!It's payback time Darkboy!''She went into her fiercest form and summoned all her power ,creating her infamous dragon of pure fire .

''That beast won't defeat me you know?I will win!'' he growled and blasted her .She lifted her hands and bounced it off her shield with ease .

''You are not going to win!Darkness can never truly taint the purest of hearts!'' she shouted with anger as her dragon flew forward and trapped him in it's jaws .

''I'm so sorry Max...''She closed her eyes as an aurora of colors burst and cried when a now restored Max Steel fell through the air .She caught him and flew as fast as she could to N-Tek...


	15. Chapter 15

"Relax Keeah...you did it to save Max...you didn't kill him...he's safe..." she whispered to herself as she thought about the battle she had just fought against the one person who felt like family. She wiped away her tears of anger and tried relaxing

"You did it for his own good...he has to be safe...you saved him Keeah...Oh I hope I'm not lying" she sighed .At that moment Steel came zooming past her .

"GET BACK HERE WITH THAT STEEL!" She heard a familiar voice shout .She turned and jumped out of the way as Max ran past .

"Max!? Max!You're alright!" She laughed .He ran right past her without even a glance .

"M-Max?Max!I'm right here!"

"So this was her last mode before she..."She ran over and saw Steel pointing at a picture of herself in Dragon Fury mode .

"She died to save us...That takes real...stupidity!She can beat Dredd! Or rather could...''She gasped and saw the inscriptction beneath the picture

* * *

''AAAAAHHHHHHH!'' she shouted and sat up in bed .Her body was covered in a cold sweat and her sheets were a mess .She slowed her erratic breathing and heartbeat slowly but once she calmed down , tears flowed down .She'd had that nightmare for the fourth time that very night!Her worry for Max was getting to her .She sighed and fell back on the pillows of her room at N-Tek .They'd found out weeks ago she was an orphan and had given her a room to sleep in .She looked at the side table and picked up the picture of her and Max in base mode after a training session .

''I hope you're better now Max...I'm so sorry about what I had to do...'' She wiped away her tears and fell back asleep .A hand shaking her shoulder woke her up .

''Ugh!Five more minutes!'' she groaned .She heard laughter and opened one eye beneath her pillow .

''Then you're gonna be late to the cafe!''She shot up bed quickly .

''WHAT!?'' she shouted .She looked at the person and nearly screamed .

''Maxwell McGrath!Thank god you're alright!Cause now I'm gonna kill you!'' she got out of bed in her tank top and track shorts and ran after him in barefeet .

''Gah!Steel!Little help!'' he laughed as she got closer .

''In a bit of a fix myself!'' HE flew past with an angered Silver hot on his trail .From afar Forge and Molly watched .

''The perfect duo of siblings...She is like his polar opposite!''


	16. Chapter 16

''Max?!Give me back my diary this instant before I skin you alive!'' she growled , jumping for her journal as he held it up high .

''Nuh-uh lil' sis!'' he laughed and held it even higher above her head .She rolled her eyes at the nickname .Though it wasn't true , she liked the name .They _did_ act like family afterall!

''Ok then Max...''she said with a sly grin and stomped on his foot .

''OW!Kee!''He dropped the journal and held his foot .She laughed and stuck out her tongue at him playfully .

''Sorry big bro!But you know better than to mess with me!''

''Yeah!She's not the 'Girl On Fire' for a joke you know!'' backed up Silver .She yelped and ducked from a laser from Steel .

''Hey!Oh it's on N'Baro Atksteel X377!'' she laughed evily and flew after him firing flame sparks at him .He flew away but managed to get hit by couple .

''Ok you two!Cut it!'' laughed Molly .

''Oh hey Ms .McGrath!Nice seeing you again!'' beamed Keeah .She caught Silver inside a fire bubble as she was about to get Steel

''Save the revenge for later Silver!'' laughed Kee .

''Nice seeing you two as well Kee .Forge tells me you've been recovering extremely well since reverting Max back .That blast wiped away most of your energy from what I've been hearing ,''

''Yeah...It was for the greater good though!I did it for Max and Steel .Copper Canyon would be in ruins if it wasn't for them!'' she explained .Steel flew up to her .

''Yeah but if you had used any more energy we wouldn't be seeing you anymore!'' he added in .

''*Sighs*I know...but Copper Canyon has never _ever _noticed me!I've been here forever and since I joined the team , well now they know about Keeah Silver!'' she said with fake cheer .Max crossed his arms and looked her straight in the eye .

''Yep!You're one of _the_ worst liars ever Keeah!Look...I-I'm sorry that you were ignored..but that's gonna stop!Never again will you be forgotten ,''He said and ruffled her hair .She laughed and pushed away his hand .

''Hey!'' she laughed


	17. Chapter 17

She held the paper in her hand and looked up to see if the room was correct .After checking one last time she stepped into the class .She ignored the whispers of the students in the room and sat in the back of the class room with her sketchbook in hand . She just wanted this class to be over already so she could leave .

"And then when you-*Bell Rings*"The teacher never finished as every student including Keeah rushed out of the classroom. Keeah put her sketchbook in her bag and headed outside to see the school bully about to hit Max .

"LEAVE .HIM .ALONE!"She commanded .She stomped her way to him and kicked him down with a swift move of her leg .He lay on his back with her boot on his chest .

"Why not pick on someone your own size Bartholomew?" She snapped and kicked him in the arm before turning to Max .

"You ok Max?"He looked at her with a slightly bruised black eye .She sighed and looked at the injury closer .

"Not much of a major injury Max .Be glad that it'll be gone in a week or so ,"she said as they headed to his house .

"A week?! Man! If Sydney or Kirby see this they'll know it was Butch!" He groaned .Steel poked his head out of Max's backpack .

"I second that! Knowing how curious those two are , most definitely ,"

"English Steel! English!" Sil teased .Keeah laughed and sat down with Max .She pulled out a small kit from her bag and opened it to reveal tons of medical equipment.

"Whoa! What are you a nurse?!" He teased .She laughed and rolled her eyes, catching on .

"Yes I am! Now open wide Max! Come on .Let me see your eye so I can treat it .If you're lucky , I might be able to hide it...or heal it so fast you'd think it was never there!"A small glint shined in her eyes as she treated the minor injury .A small green glow covered her hand and she lightly touched his eye .He winced but kept as still as he could as the glow lessened a little .She movedher hand away and beamed .

"What? Why are you so happy?" He asked nervously .She held up a small mirror to him .

"Whoa! It's like the black eye never happened! Nice work!" Praised Steel .Keeah grinned .

"That's cause my flame turned the clock and healed it! My powers are more than what they seem...Some can be a little...um destructive but there are rare and gentle ones that let me do stuff like this ." She explained to him and Steel .Silver flew out of her bag .

"Yep! We still don't know the full potential of her energy but that is what makes it fun!We can find out at awesome times!" She added into the sentence from Keeah .A happy emoticon replaced her eye briefly before a knock at the door took away their attention .Max walked over to open it and saw his mom at the door .

"Oh! Hi..uh mom..." he stammered .

"I just received a call from your school Max .They said that a student hurt you and Keeah stepped in to help you ," Molly stated as she walked in , phone in hand .He looked at Keeah and she shrugged .She ddidn't tell or he would've know pretty quickly .

"He's fine Ms .McGrath. I uh...helped mend the injury he had .A minor black eye , but it was really nothing ma'am ,"explained the fiery teen .

"Thank you Keeah .I'm glad you're alright Max , but you really should be careful around that Butch kid .He only causes you trouble and I don't want him to do more harm to you ," she sighed and held his cheek in her had .He rolled his eyes and chuckled a little .

"Mom , I'm fine .Plus Keeah was able to let him back off for plenty off time ,"They looked at her as she sighed and gave them a sad smile .Molly walked over to her .

"Are you alright sweetheart?" She asked kindly .Kee took ashaking breath and nodded .Molly rubbed her back and smiled knowingly .

"I don't think that is true .Come on Keeah . You can tell us ,"She looked up at Max and his mom before speaking .

"Guess I just wish I had a family...Since I'm an orphan it kinda stings not having a mom dad brother sister...That's why I...why I sometimes cry when I'm alone...'' she explained with a frown .

Later...

Once Keeah and Silver left ,Molly walked up to Max with some paperwork in hand .

''Max?I need some help on this ,'' she said in a slightly excited tone .He took the folder and opened it .Inside was all the information of Keeah .

''Uh mom?Are you...''

''She needs a home Max , and from the way you two at like siblings ,this is where she can find one ,'' explained his mom with a smile .He smiled a little .

''Adoption?What's that?" asked Steel as he read the papers .

''It's when you take in a person who doesn't have a family of their own and take them as your family, ''Max explained to his Ultra-Link buddy .

''Oh!I knew that!'' he joked.


	18. IMPORTANT NEWS!

**Ok!I am so so so so SOOOOO sorry dear readers but...I'm out of ideas!I need some help on this!Any new chapter ideas?Other than what Mrs .Danielle Fenton Phantom has said...You guys pm all ya want!I need your insight one new ideas!Oh and the songs inside arent mine...wish they were though**

**JACKIE OUT~!**


	19. Chapter 19

_''Mother...mother where are you...?'' she whimpered as thousands of people ran away from the flaming building .Silver clung to her tiny arms as the flames filled their eyes with fears .She began to cry and ran away as the building collapsed .She ran away from the chaos and hid from the people calling out for the two girls .  
_

_''No Kee-Kee!They're bad bad men!'' Silver told the young girl .She nodded with tear filled eyes , making her pale blonde hair fall over her eyes .Keeah looked out of the alley they called home and gasped as she saw him...Miles Dredd..._

Keeah's eyes burst open in an instant .She looked at the clock next to her bed .2:47 am?About 2 hours since her last nightmare of Dredd then .She fell back on the pillow and looked at the ceiling ,deep in thought .She'd learned long ago that her dreams-and nightmares-usually meant that something was coming .She took out the locket around her neck with the picture of her parents .Her only momento of them she had left .She sighed and looked at Silver , who was fast asleep .She smiled and laughed lightly , careful not to wake her best friend .

"Hope these dreams aren't true...please let them just be that...dreams ." she whispered to herself .Keeah frowned as she tried falling back asleep but found it was useless .She got out of bed and put on a navy blue hoodie and running shorts along with some leggings and tennis shoes .She slipped out of the room and headed to the small gym next to it that Forge had Berto build weeks ago for her .She wrapped some cloth around her hands and stood in front of a punching bag .Her eyes narrowed , she punched and kicked with all her might , but found it impossible to focus and get the least bit tired .

"UGH! Why does life have to be so cruel to me!?" She grumbled and continued kicking .She stopped and fell back against a wall to catch her breath .Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead and ran down her face .She brushed them away and closed her eyes , thinking of her first meeting with an enemy long ago .She shook it off and got back up when the door to her gym opened .She grunted and didn't see who it was .

"I'm fine Forge .Just had a bit of insomnia and chose to train ok? I'll be off to bed once I get tired ," she grumbled and looked at the door .She shrieked and tripped on a loose floor mat , falling on the seat of her shorts .

"OW! Max! Steel!You guys scared me!" She snapped and stood up on her feet .Max tried to stop laughing but it was useless .She growled under her breath and began forming a small fireball behind her back .

"Funny .Yes I know I know...But so is this!" She said with a mischief filled grin as she tossed the flaming circle at him .He ducked , but some of his hair ended up singed either way .

"Aw man...What's wrong Kee? Silver sent us a message saying you woke up ," She froze in mid punch and lowered her arm to look at him confused .Silver was asleep .She knew that!

"But...she's asleep!How could she have sent you a message?"

"Cause I was faking it! You never told me to go into sleep mode remember?"Laughed Silver .Keeah growled at her and swiped her arm , but Sil giggled and ducked away from the playful action .

"Traitor! And I'm fine Max .You can go home .I waa just feeling restless and decided I might as well train to get tired...which is not working at all .Eventually I'll tire myself out so you can leave...unless you wanna turn into either a sparring dummy or a punching bag!"

"I do not wanna be either so later Keeah! Oh and watch out! I heard Berto upgraded Cytro to finally 'beat' you!" She rolled her eyes at the remark .

"That's pointless! He's never gonna upgrade that darn robot enough to make it defeat me! But he can try alright!"

YAHOO! New Chappie after a gosh darn loooooooong block! Keep the ideas comin guys!


	20. Chapter 20

_Miles Dredd..._

Keeah used her Flame Katana-a Dragon Flame powered ninja like sword manufactured by Silver- to slice down the Dreddnaughts as they surrounded her and Forge .Max was nowhere to be seen .She took down another bot and glared at Naught beneath her helmet .

"Huh , Dredd was correct about you .You are pretty strong but a weak little girl nonetheless!" He laughed and fired a ray at her .She moved swiftly out of the way and kicked out his legs from beneath him .Weak? Well then she'd show him how 'weak' she was! She dropped the sword and saw Forge from the corner of her eye facing off with a barrage of bots .Looking back at Naught , she began beating him with all the training she'd had in boxing .She ducked from blasts at her head multiple times .

"Man! You sure got bad aim dude!" She mused before giving him a swift kick in the head to knock him out cold .She grabbed her katana and continued slicing down bots when the all suddenly fell limp to the floor .

"Huh? Forge? What's going on?" She asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice .The N-Tek commander looked at her .

"Dredd..."Her eyes grew wide beneath her mask .Miles Dredd...the same Miles Dredd who had caused the death of her birth family ...She looked up as Silver detached from the interface of the Flame Katana .

"Forge Ferrus...long time no see old...enemy ..." he chuckled darkly .His evil gaze fell over Keeah and Sil .Silver was held back by Keeah to stop her from attacking Dredd on her own .

"Hmmm...Keeah Silver I presume ."She glared at him along with Silver .

"Back off Dredd! I'm not looking for another battle against you!" She hissed , the memory of her first encounter with him pouring into her mind .She linked up to Sil and transformed into her Dragon Fury mode .The draconian style battle suit gleamed with a flame aura .

''You are truly as brave as they say to fight me ,Keeah Silver...Brave...but foolish!'' he cackled before she saw the world turn black all around her ...

Upon waking up , Keeah felt something was off .Silver had stayed attached to her suit thankfully and Dredd wouldn't take her as long as that happened...Wait Dredd!Her eyes widened and she gasped realizing he'd captured herself and Forge!

''Where are we?'' asked Silver .

''I dunno Sil. Forge?Any ideas?And weakness in the prisons so I can break us out?'' she asked her commander .He shook his head .

''We've had enough encounters with Dredd to learn he's strengthened his prisons to make it near impossible to escape them ,'' he explained .She grinned beneath her helmet .

''Near impossible you say?Well Dredd has never caught me long enough to learn all my tricks!'' she laughed and got up .She studied the laser beams .

''It's not that complex really .All we need is a mirror or a reflective surface to bounce one of these lasers to that power source!'' Silver explained and pointed to a panel on the other side of the wall .Keeah nodded and looked around .

''What are you searching for my dear?'' asked a snaky voice .Her shoulders slumped as she saw Dredd .Her first instinct was to scream at him but she fought back the urge .

''What do you want Dredd?!'' she managed to say through gritted teeth .

''Quite simple really dear Keeah...Your Dragon Flame energy...'' he said as if it was the only logical answer .She scoffed and put her hands on her hips .

''Ha!Lamest thing I've ever heard Dredd!Like I'd ever give you my Dragon Flame!Only way you're getting it is from my cold ,unmoving , dead hands!'' she snapped and stomped her foot forcefully on the ground .A minor shockwave went through the ground, disabling the prisons .She blasted Dredd down , but not before he secretly implanted a device on her to control and harness the energy within her .She broke down Forge's prison and both hitched a ride on one of his jets .

"GO DRACO SKY!" She shouted and transformed into her flight mode .She flew alongside the jet , blasting away any attacks from Dreddnaughts or Dredd himself .She stayed quiet most of the flight and Silver ound it odd that the usually talkative girl was silent .

"Are you ok Kee-Kee?" Asked the Ultra-Link .Keeah was snapped back to reality in an instant from her memory .

"Y-Yeah Sil...I'm fine .I was just...thinking is all..." she answered with a slight quiver in her voice that thankfully her best friend/practically sister ignored .

At Dredd's Base

"Are you sure this will work Miles Dredd?" Elementor said in his air form .

"Positive .The pureness of her Dragon Flame creates a major flaw , making it as powerful as it is...corruptible...With the power com implanted in her , we can order her to attack N-Tek at any given moment ," he laughed darkly...


	21. Chapter 21

Keeah hadn't been herself since the encounter with Dredd .She was acting up a lot .Her usually controlled flames turned chaotic and destructive .When she heard the name Dredd she mumbled quietly to herself .Max and Steel began to worry and it only grew worse...

A week later Dredd appeared again but not only attacked Max and Steel...The odd things happening to Keeah suddenly all fell into place .

"I'm so glad you've figured it out Maxwell!" He cackled before the device implanted into Keeah suddenly activated .She slumped over screaming in horror .

"Keeah! Leave her alone! What have you done to her?! Tell me now Dredd!"

"Quite simple really Max .Her energy is so pure...too pure .An obvious weakness within it .With my device implanted to control her every thought and movement and action , I will be unstoppable! Not even you Max Steel will stop me!" He growled at Max .Keeah got up as the patches of neon orange on her suit turned dark red .Beneath her helmet her green eyes turned an almost black .

"Sadly however we could not manage to turn her Ultra-Link to our side via the device...but that won't matter .Now attack him!"

"Yes Master Dredd..." she hissed out in an insect buzz like voice .She was stuck in Valkyrie mode as Silver flew away and hid with Cytro .

"Kee? I don't wanna fight you! You are better than this! You aren't what Dredd made you!" Shouted Max in hopes of turning her back .The small chip like implant on the back of her neck began beeping and the lines of red slightly shifted color .

"Liar...Master Dredd is the only one whom I will follow Maxwell ...And if he say to destroy you...so be it Max Steel..." she snapped and summoned a dragon black as night .The dragon roared nightmarishly at the two hero team before attacking .

"Uh Steel? A-Any idea how to fight this...this thing?!" He asked frantically as he ran from the savage beast .

"Uh uh...Oh got it! TURBO sword!" Suggested the robotic alien .Max looked at him annoyed

"It's with Cytro Steel! And he's keeping Silver safe from Shaden here!" He grunted and managed to dodge a flaming attack from the darkened Keeah .She screamed in anger and lunged at him .She beat him down fast when suddenly she gasped and saw Silver take something off her neck .

"Sorry amigo but she wouldn't listen! She's just as stubborn as Keeah!" Berto said via Cytro .But he soon stopped speaking when he saw what Silver held .It was a chip with red lines and the insignia of Dredd .

"Si-Silver? Max...Steel...Wh-What just ha...happened?" Keeah asked in an almost whisper before falling to her knees and coughing .Max was next to her in a flash .Dredd had vanished without a trace during the battle against Dark Keeah .She let her helmet vanish , revealing tears in her eyes .

"He...He was controlling me wasn't he Max...? Dre...Dredd was using me..." she cried .

"It's not your fault Kee .We all got tricked .Come on .Let's get back to N-Tek .Forge will wanna see this thing ," Steel piped up and they walked back to base .Keeah stayed quiet while the boys-well Max and Berto via Cytro really-kept ranting on and on about who was a better skateboarder .She scoffed and rolled her eyes at the comment from Berto that girls can't skateboard .

"Excuse me? Who says girl can't skateboard?" She asked with an almost devilish grin spreading across her lips .

"Uh oh Berto .You're in trouble once we got to base! Which will be...NOW!" Laughed Max as Keeah and himself activated their speed modes .

"Yahoo! Eat dust Max! Hahah!" Laughed Silver as she and Kee got to N-Tek first .

"We win! Haha! Hey why's it so dark?" Asked Keeah as she noticed all the lights in N-Tek were shut off ,"Max? Did you TURBO overload the system again cause I swe-"

"BOO!" Shouted Berto .She yelped and fell back .She growled and he began running as she fired sparks of fire at him .

"Estas muerto Martinez! " she shouted before he skidded to a stop .She swerved around him just in time to avoid a crash .

"What? Look so what? I speak Spanish now moving on! Forge will wanna see that chip!" She said with a rushed tone .They all nodded and rushed off to Forge's office .

"Cheif? Keeah has some news you'd probably like to listen to ," The commander looked up at her and Silver .

"Dredd as it turns out...Used me as a weapon thanks ro this stupid little device of his ," she spoke and showed him the microchip implant .

"He what?! Are you alright?" He asked and rook the chip she held out .She nodded and remained silent as Silver explained the way it worked .She cringed and left the room without a word .

"Stupid Dredd..." she muttered and remembered her first ever meeting with him ...

* * *

_A young 3 year old girl and small robot ran side by aide away down empty streets away from the man in black and red ._

_"Come here little one! I won't hurt you..." he called out . She hid behind a crate in the warehouse when a hand grabbed her arm .She screamed while Silver attacked him with laser fire ._

_"Stop that you wretched pest!" He roared and threw Silver far from him ._

_"S-SILVER! Let me go!Let me go! LET . ME .GOOOOOO!" She screamed as his siphon began to try and absorb her all powerful Dragon Flame .She screamed at the top of her lungs and kicked as a flash of bright light appeared .Before her roared a flaming dragon entity .He lunged at Miles Dredd and whipped him away .She looked at the flaming beast in fear...before running away with Silver and the dragon away from the unconsious villian..._


	22. Chapter 22

Keeah fired a flaming burst at Toxzon as the wild horses of the canyons ran away from him .

"Leave them alone! If you try mind controlling any of of them...So help me I'll rip you to shreds Toxzon!" She hissed .He vanished from her sight on a toxic wave that smelled of...sewage?

"Blegh! Groooosss!" Yelped Silver .

"Uh agreed!" She groaned and heard a shrill fearful cry .She turned and gasped to see the lead stallion from the wild horse herd held tightly by ropes around his golden neck and buckskin legs .

"NO! Stop!" She shouted and ran over quickly .She built up a wall all around the buckskin stallion and cut away the ropes .The mustang reared and cried out in defiance .

"E-Easy b-boy...It's gonna be ok...Just calm down..." she cooed and raised her hands up to show she was un armed .The stallion watched her warily and looked into her eyes as her helmet vanished .His flame filled orange eyes. She lowered her hands and walked backwards towards the jump jet .

"Berto? Clear some space in the jet .Seems we're bringing a guest to base ," she managed to say .She managed to get the wild mustang on the ship and created a small corral to keep him in .

At N-Tek...

"You want to what?!"She cringed at the loud harsh tone in her commander's voice .

"I wanna train him .It's not a good idea to release him after he got hurt thanks to Toxzon!He might have been injured by the serum he tried using on the herd!Please , just let me do this , Forge ," she asked .He sighed and rubbed his temple in frustration , knowing she wasn't letting this subject fall .

"Alright .You can train him .But if that beast gets loose or hurts anyone , it's back to the canyons to find his herd , deal?"She jumped up in joy .

"Yes! Oh thank you so much!" she beamed and ran out without another word .Berto had modified one of the rooms into a stable for the wild stallion .However , a couple agents paid no attention and still tied him. She walked over to him slowly and froze when he reared , striking the ground beneath him .

''E-Easy big guy...I-I'm just here to get rid of these bothersome ropes...'' she whispered to him .He snorted but stood still as she untied him .Once the ropes were gone he swung his head around and bit at her hair .

"Hey! I am not a filly! You either behave or Forge will send you back! Do you wanna get hurt? Or ...or die alone?" The stallion froze and looked her in the eye . In his eyes a flash of ...something appeared . She backed away and smiled as he simply snorted at her as she left .

"Kee? Are you sure it's a good idea to tame him? What if...What if you get hurt?" Pleaded Silver .Keeah froze in place , the thought echoing in her mind .

"I...I guess I never thought of that...But I wanna do this .If we don't do something , he could've been put down or released back into the canyons ! Where he could get hurt easily .And I'm not gonna let it happen ," she explained as they walked out of the makeshift stable .

"Ok...But what are you gonna call him?" Inquired the Ultra-Link .Keeah looked at her in surprise

"Huh...Guess I forgot all about that! I'm sure I'll figure it out soon!"

A month later...

"OW! Kee!" Shouted Max .The still unnamed stallion had stepped on said hero's foot at a certain comment about the horse .

"You called him a predictable animal , so you outta have seen that comin genius!" She laughed as she grabbed a brush .The stallion had grown slightly tame but wouldn't accept a bridle or saddle at any cost , all he would take was the halter .Forge had seen the small progress but made no comment at all .

"She kinda got ya there Max .So? Still no name for the guy?" Inquired Steel ,

Silver rolled her eye at the comment .Blasting a laser at him , Max and Keeah laughed .

"Still got nothing .Poor big guy...If I don't give him a name...what am I gonna call the big guy?" She sighed and brushed his golden coat .The mustang snorted and bit at her hair .

"If I've told you once I've told you a million times boy .I .Am not .A filly!" She snapped .The stallion lay down his ears and snapped his teeth at her .She simply snapped her fingers as a flame spark appeared .The stallion rolled his eyes and ate some hay from a corner of the makeshift stable he lived in for over a month or two .

"Well...Good luck with this guys .That's an animal wilder than Keeah herself!Hope I see ya!" He joked ducking from a fire ball on the way out .She sighed and turned back to her horse .

"Don't listen to him bud .I bet you're not as wild as he says...*Coughs*" She looked around and saw...smoke! Green smoke!

"Toxzon...*Coughs*A chemical fire! Come on b-boy! We gotta get outta he-here *Coughs*" The stallion shook his mane as soot settled in it .Keeah grabbed his lead rope and both began running . She tripped on something as the toxic fumes of the fire entered her lungs .The stallion stoped running away from her and neighed for her to stand .

"*Shakes head*No boy! You go! G-Get to safety!"He ignoree her commands and ran back to her , jumping over falling pillars .He pushed her up on his back and took off out of the room .She held on tightly to him mane as the powerful horse ran with speed to rival the TURBO cycle Max owned .

"Keeah?! Kee!" She heard a voice shout before she blacked out .Max ran over to her in a flash and picked her up from the horse's bareback .The buckskin pressed his nose into Keeah's hand and nickered .

"Unbelievable...Last time I'd seen this beast with Keeah he wouldn't let her get within 7 feet of him ! And after a month now she's ridding him?" Forge pondered as said mustang followed Max as he carried Keeah to the medics .

"Easy big guy .She's a bit beat up ," he laughed .The stallion had stood by his side while they treated his master .Now she was waking up.

"Huh? Max...? Oh my horse! Oh come here boy! Thank you! You save me!" She exclaimed .The horse neighed in glee and tousled her hair in a playful manner .

"Good boy , Knight .That's what I'll call you! Knight! Because you're my knight in shining armor ," she sighed .Max laughed and petted the horse's neck .

"Agreed .Hopefully now we're on good terms Knight!"His response was a nip at his hair from Knight ,"Guess that's a yes? No? Maybe? Can someone please tell me?!"

'


End file.
